


A Knight's Solemn Vow

by Ellectrix



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Cute, Cutesy, Davekat wedding, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Knight, Knights - Freeform, M/M, Oaths & Vows, Oneshot, Promises, Scourge Sisters, Short & Sweet, Shorts, Wedding Fluff, Wedding Rings, Weddings, davekat - Freeform, rosemary, vow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 07:00:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11008335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellectrix/pseuds/Ellectrix
Summary: Vows & Fluffffffffffff ♡





	A Knight's Solemn Vow

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote some vows for the two idiots for an rp I'm doing :")
> 
> I decided to share it with you guys, so you guys can imagine to all of your hearts content
> 
>  -
> 
> I highly reccomend listening to 'Everytime We Touch (slow) (Male Version)' or 'Thousand Years by Christa Perri' original or male version.

_" As your loyal and faithful knight,"_

The sun was out,- not a single cloud to be seen in the clear blue sky.

 

_"I vow to always stay by your side,"_

 

The crowd was gathered in delicately decorated seats, all laid across the green grass in neat rows.

 

" _To love and cherish you,"_

 

Birds sung in the early morning, something the both of you haven't heard for years.

 

" _To support and help you through hardships,"_

 

You see your sister and her wife, dabbing at her lashes as tears spilled from her beautiful violet eyes.

 

" _To care for you in sickness and health,"_

 

You see your best man from the corners of your eyes, smiling softly at the view of the wedding he's gladly apart of.

 

_"To protect your mind, body, and heart,"_

 

You see your bro on the other row of seats, comforting both his lover and your mother (You'd like to think of her as one), as she cries into her bubble gum pink dress, make up running down her pale cheeks.

 

_"Even if it meant protecting you from space and time,"_

 

You see your greatest friend, standing idly by on the side, gorgeous green and black dress fitting her form, while she held a camera in her hands.

 

_"Or the universe itself,"_

 

You see your companion and accomplice in everything, a wide shark like grin on her face as always, as she held the spider girl's hand in her own.

 

_"From the nightmares in your head,"_

 

You see him, right in front of you, as real as he could ever be,- and you always can't believe your eyes when looks at you with such a loving look on his face.

 

_"Or the demon you see in yourself,"_

 

His figure in a black tux and a red polo shirt underneath, one that matched his burgundy eyes, the color of earth with a little mix of crimson.

 

_"I vow to protect you with my very being,"_

 

The way his lips curved into a wide smile no one has ever seen before,- until this very day.

 

_"Even if it meant protecting you from me,"_

 

The way his rough hands felt in yours, from all the years of trying to survive, for the both of you.

 

_"From now on, until the end of time,"_

 

The beating of your heart, as you drew closer and closer, barely noticeable each time.

 

_"I make this solemn vow to respect and treat you with the upmost care using my own two hands,"_

 

The way his chest lightly moves as a reassurance to you that you're both alive here today.

 

_" **I love you."**_

 

You speak the words softly against his lips, and with both eyes closed, you hear the cheers of all your friends and loved ones, and the audible noise the camera makes as it takes take the memory you will both hold close to your hearts.

 

"I love you, Karkat Vantas."

 

"I love you too, fuck face."

 

Words only the two of you will ever hear. And you wouldn't have it any other way.

 

 


End file.
